


Yuuri’s Firsts

by chan_chan69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Drabble Compilation, First Times, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Shounen-ai, Skating, Yaoi, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/chan_chan69
Summary: Once you hit a milestone, first times come rushing.





	

Once you hit a milestone, first times come rushing.

When it came to mental breakdowns, trust Yuuri to become a small animal vulnerable to such things. Although there is Viktor... but nothing good just comes out of his mouth.

They were in the basement; the perfect place for privacy. There were no paparazzi or any media around. Viktor was thankful for that. It’ll be troublesome if they were to be filmed live and have the world see the Yuuri’s face. That would be a nig N-O. Viktor is aware that Yuuri could have a breakdown any moment given that he’s being pressured in the competition. He knows that Yuuri could just explode if he gave a trigger to it. He was trembling. His eyes were filled with anxiety. Nothing good can be seen in Yuuri’s state.

“I’ll take responsibility by resigning as your coach.” He said.

Yuuri stood motionless. Time seemed to stop a tad longer that time. Viktor was confident that he can help Yuuri stand up if he said this. Shattering his heart may be crude but it was his best idea to help. Viktor flinched upon seeing Yuuri’s tears. He started getting nervous as well, _“How do I deal with a crying person?”_ He asked himself. To Viktor, Yuuri meant the world to him, and hopefully it’s that same way around. He started telling himself off for saying such jerky things to his beloved Yuuri.

Viktor wanted to do something comforting for Yuuri but, “Should I just kiss you or something?” _slapped._ Viktor wanted to slap himself. Why can’t he say it more _naturally?_ Now, it seemed like he was being a considerate jerk for his usage of tone. _“How can I comfort him?_ ” He further asked himself. He shattered Yuuri’s spirit. Yuuri is crying all because of him and his words. Again, “ _How can I make him stop crying?”_ Because it looked like he needed something from him the most, “ _But what?”_ He further asked.

“JUST HAVE **MORE FAITH THAN I DO** THAT _I’LL WIN!”_ Yuuri shouted at his coach. Tears gushed out like an endless fountain. He was crying because of Viktor. He was crying because he wanted Viktor to boost his morale and not the other way around, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING. **_JUST STAND BY ME!_** ” He further exclaimed.

Yuuri’s words came inside Viktor’s head like thunder and lightning. Yuuri’s words made Viktor realize, _‘All the more reason to love him and all the more reason to protect him’_ He covered a part of his face and looked down. He knows it all _too well._ He smiled, “I can’t seem to win against you, Yuuri.” He looked up and pulled Yuuri into his arms. He made soothing circles ay his back and hushed him with calming words, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” He whispered.

Yuuri returned the hug and nodded in response. All while letting all of his tears and anxiety get washed away. He hands desperately clung onto Viktor. His face buried deeply on the man’s chest.

Viktor can feel the warm waters dampening his fine clothes but who care? It was Yuuri anyway. He rested his face on Yuuri’s now messy hair, “Are you all done?” He gently asked.

Yuuri nodded and let go of the hug. His eyes and nose were all red but at least everything else was washed away. His coach gave a calm smile and held Yuuri by the shoulders, “Let’s go back, okay?”

They started moving along and did the remaining task.

And that was for Yuuri to skate his heart out.

This was Yuuri’s first affectionate experience.

...

It was the first time anyone had seen a calm Yuuri Katsuki enter the rink. There were no signs of nervousness and anxiety whatsoever. Everybody noticed something changed between the two though. Everything looked the same but something made their entrance feel _different._ Viktor looked reassured and more confident than usual. Yuuri looked like he was raring to go despite have reddish eyes. Hopefully, no one is going to ask about the reason behind.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri again, encouraging him to do his best. He handed his Makkachin tissue holder for Yuuri who got himself a few for himself. He blew his nose and purposely missed Viktor’s hand for him to catch the falling crumpled tissue.

Yuuri touched that spot in Viktor’s head followed by a gently pat and went ahead.

The Russian man was dumbfounded at Yuuri’s action but all the more reason for him to love him more. He watched Yuuri dance in the ice rink. Every move he made had an equivalent skip-beat in Viktor’s heart. He was elegant. _Eye-catching. Splendid._

_Beautiful._

**_Perfect._ **

Yuuri did well despite not having a proper warm-up. He executed them with grace, more than enough to have the crowd go wild—but _wilder_ in Viktor’s heart. He danced to the music, not caring about anything else. Just the music and his choreography mattered while in the ice. He was full of surprises. Everyone agreed on it. .

And finally that quadruple flip.

The crowd cheers louder. The spectators stand up in surprise.

Everyone fell harder for Yuuri Katsuki

Viktor was amazed. His blood gushed up and circulated faster. His heart was crazily pounding. His mind was all messy. All he could think of was _Yuuri._ He started to run towards the door. He went faster than he anticipated it to be. He can see that Yuuri was also waiting for him.

“VIKTOR! I did great, right?!” Yuuri merrily said as he skated towards him. He was brimming with happiness that he got to skate his whole heart out. He can see that Viktor was just as happy as he is.

One moment Viktor was just smiling. The next, he saw Viktor flying into him. Embracing him that moment, locking lips for that brief instant as they fell to the ice floor. It was Viktor’s way of paying back Yuuri’s surprise. It did a pretty good impact on him and the audience. Their eyes locked for one moment. Everyone could feel the love.

And most certainly, that was Yuuri’s first kiss.

...

They were back in the hotel. Viktor was still high in the clouds while Yuuri was down to earth as he remembered everything that happened today. Yuuri achieved something from today and that would be the FS and Viktor’s lips. His eyes remained stuck to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The media has their eyes hot on them. They’re news now. The live broadcast of Viktor’s kiss was spread like a wild fire. Of course, Viktor was alright with the media but Yuuri wasn’t.

Yuuri wanted to hide away until the news dies down— _which won’t happen_ because it was all over every existing social media. He opened his instagram. He flushed deep red as he saw so many news articles written about them. There were so many pictures taken from so many angles. He still couldn’t believe that Viktor was his first kiss.

“Yuuri! Let’s eat out to celebrate!” Viktor nonchalantly said, grabbing the said person by the arms.

“Can we stay inside today, Viktor?” Yuuri hesitantly said, eyes looking up in expectation.

Viktor tilted his head slightly to the side, “Why?”

Yuuri further curled in and played with his fingers, “Well... we’ll get many attention so...”

“Oohh.” Viktor instantly replied as he realized Yuuri’s side, “Let’s just order take out instead. “My treat.” He said, holding Yuuri’s hand in the process. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and laced them together. He gave Yuuri’s interlaced fingers a light kiss then up to his cheeks, “I guess you’re shy now, huh?”

Yuuri blushed deeper if ever that was possible, “You know I don’t do well with attention.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri in for another embrace. His fingers tilted Yuuri’s face to meet eye to eye. He smirked, “Says the person who performed such an eros performance.” Once more he dived in for Yuuri’s lips for a ginger kiss.

The younger of the two caressed Viktor’s hair as they danced in the heat of the moment. His face was glowing red as they parted for air.

“I believe I haven’t said it yet, Yuuri.” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s ear in the process, “I love you.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched for that moment and buried his face in the man’s shoulder, “Me too...” He managed to reply.

That was Yuuri’s first love confession.

...

Morning came and the first thing he checked was whether or not yesterday was a dream. He groggily opened his eyes to see a loving Viktor watch him sleep. He was overjoyed that it was a reality and not a dream playing with his desires.

“Good morning.” Viktor greeted, planting a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

Yuuri also greeted good morning and shyly looked back at Viktor. He got out of bed and sat up with Viktor doing the same thing.

Viktor was first to leave the bed room and return with breakfast, “I was actually waiting for you to wake up.” He gently said, placing the tray by the table, “The hotel staff helped me make this.”

Yuuri hesitantly picked up the coffee Viktor made and glanced at him. The said person was expectantly watching him. Yuuri took a small sip and smiled, “It’s perfect.”

Viktor beamed, “I knew you’d like it!” He sat right next to Yuuri to get his own set of food from the tray, “I was worried that it’d be too much or too less. I’m glad you like it.” He opened the TV to watch today’s news.

It was kind of obvious but they were the trending news all over.

Yuuri put down his coffee and curled inside his bed sheets—Embarrassed because he was all over the world. Their relationship became a hot topic. He couldn’t act properly but he’s aware that he must do something to remove this feeling.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said, foreheads touching in the process, “You don’t have to worry much about it.” He said, “It’s true, so why not?”

Yuuri curled out of the bed sheets and looked back at Viktor, “Okay.” With that instant, he was reassured.

That was Yuuri’s first love reassurance.

...

When they kiss, it would vary. It could be chivalrous, ginger, light, sometimes deep and sometimes passionate. Anyone can see how they reflect each other in the eyes. It was full of love and not once did it even waver. Day by day, they fall harder for each other. Viktor becomes slier with his gestures and Yuuri becomes bolder with his action.

There was a sexy aura around them. _Anyone_ can tell just by looking.

No one had the guts to separate them from each other. Their bond was tight and mutual to the touch.

Viktor was the first person to ever come _this close_ to Yuuri.

No one had to ask because

Yes. He _is_ Yuuri’s first.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM FUCKING HAPPY FOR THEM. THEY ARE CANON. HOLY SHIT.


End file.
